Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: What happens when a certain someone plays a Halloween prank on Optimus Prime? Requested by Rayne.


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

**Requested by Rayne. I had a blast writing this! For this story, let's pretend it's already Halloween, okay? Or at least...Half-aween since we are kinda, sorta, (not really) in the midpoint between now and Halloween.**

**Anyway, enough talk. Enjoy!**

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

On the day before October thirty first, Jack, Miko, and Raf came over to the Autobot base. They were each excited that it was the day before Halloween. They planned to go trick-or-treating together the next day, and spend the night at the base since tomorrow was Saturday. But most importantly, they wanted to share this holiday with their Autobot friends. They knew the Autobots didn't know much about common Earth holidays, so they wanted to teach them all about the spooky holiday of Halloween.

When the kids arrived at the base, they passed the time by making various Halloween themed crafts. They made paper bats, carved mini pumpkins, and watched scary movies on the television.

"Let's see if we can find a really scary movie for us to watch," Miko said, flipping through the channels. "That last one was so lame."

"I have to admit, it was pretty lame," Jack agreed. "Those special effects looked totally fake."

"I thought that one jump scare was pretty scary," Raf said quietly.

"Ooh, I think I found a good one!" Miko stopped on one channel. "This movie's called: _Night of the Robot. _It's a creepy sci-fi movie. Wanna watch it?" Jack and Raf nodded, getting comfortable on the couch.

"Let's see how scary this so-called 'scary movie' is," Miko said in an overconfident tone.

They watched the movie for a few long minutes, hoping something scary would happen. Autobots Bumblebee and Bulkhead watched the movie curiously from behind them. It wasn't until there was a jump scare that caused the kids to flinch and scream, which caused the two Autobots behind them to scream. And that sudden noise made the kids turn around and scream again, which made Bulkhead and Bee scream louder.

"Why are you guys screaming?!" said Miko.

"Why are _you _guys screaming?" Bulkhead asked. "We only screamed because you screamed."

Miko sighed. "Bulkhead, we were just watching a scary movie. And then there was a jump scare, which made us all scream."

"Why were guys watching a scary movie in the first place?"

Miko grinned. "Cause tomorrow's Halloween! So me, Jack, and Raf are watching the scariest movies we can find, and are ranking them on scariness!"

"Halloween? Is that the spooky holiday you keep mentioning about?" The three young teens nodded. "Sounds like fun. Can me and Bee watch the movie with you?"

"Sure thing, Bulk! The more, the merrier!" They settled down on the couch again, with Bulkhead and Bumblebee watching from behind.

After a few minutes passed, Miko picked up the bowl of potato chips she had next to her. "Hey Jack, wanna another chip?" She held the bowl up to him.

"Yeah, sure." He reached to grab a chip, but the moment his fingers reached into the bowl, he felt something crawl on his hand. Looking down, he screamed and pulled his hand away as he saw a big cockroach crawl out of the bowl.

"AAAAAH! What the—?!"

Raf screamed too as he saw the large creepy crawly move around the couch. Both boys recoiled from the couch while Miko sat there, laughing.

"Relax, guys. It's not real!"

"W-What?" They both asked.

"It's fake, see?" Miko picked up the bug. She turned it upside down, and flipped a tiny switch. Instantly, the cockroach stopped moving. "You guys just got pranked! Halloween style! Happy Halloween, scaredy cats!" She laughed again.

Jack glared at her. "That was not funny, Miko!"

Raf crossed his arms. "So. Not. Cool!"

"Aw c'mon, you spoilsports. It's just a harmless little prank. Relax, this was a one-time use. I won't use it on you guys anymore. I promise." She stuffed the robotic bug in her pocket.

Jack plopped down on the couch, sighing. "Your going to be pulling Halloween pranks today and tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Duh! What's Halloween without Halloween pranks?" She stood up to face the two boys. "Today was just the appetizer. The really, really _big _scare...is coming."

Rafael covered his face and whimpered. "Aw man. I don't wanna be gotten!"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee just watched and listened to the interesting conversation that was taking place. It was intriguing to know what Halloween was, but the new topic about Halloween pranks seemed even more intriguing.

_"Hey, what exactly are Halloween pranks?" _asked Bumblebee. Jack and Miko looked at Raf, waiting for him to translate.

"Bee's asking what are Halloween pranks," Raf informed them.

"Well, Halloween pranks are harmless practical jokes that you play on other people to scare them, and get them in the spirit of Halloween," Miko explained.

"Yeah, and sometimes those practical jokes can nearly give you a heart attack!" Jack glared at Miko again.

"Relax, Bee," she continued, ignoring Jack. "It's just harmless fun. Plus, you get a good laugh out of it."

"She's right, Bee," Raf told his guardian. "It _is _harmless fun. Watch." He suddenly held up a fake rubber spider dangling from a piece of string. "Hey Miko, look what I found."

When Miko saw the spider, she screamed and jumped onto the couch. "AAAAAAH! Spider! Get it away, get it away!" Jack and Raf laughed at her reaction.

"Relax, Miko. It's a fake spider, see?" He stretched the elastic limbs of the spider.

"Man, you got her good, Raf!" Jack laughed. "Now that's what I like to call payback!"

Miko folded her arms. "Oh, real funny, you guys."

Raf faced his Autobot guardian again. "The point is, it's kinda like a tradition to pull pranks before Halloween. It's just a friendly way to get everyone pumped up for the holiday."

Bumblebee nodded. _"So...can anyone participate in these Halloween pranks?"_

Raf shrugged. "I don't see why not. Why do you ask?"

Bee motioned for the young boy to come closer. When he did, he whispered, _"Becuase I was kinda sorta thinking that...maybe I could pull a Halloween prank on Optimus."_

Rafael's eyes widened. "You want to _what?!"_ Bumblebee nodded. "What, are you tired of living?!"

"What's wrong? What did he say?" Miko asked.

"He said...He said he wants to Halloween prank _Optimus!" _Raf whisper-shouted the Autobot leader's name.

"He does?" Raf nodded. Miko's eyes lit up. "Bee, that's genius! You've got a devious mind. I like that."

"Wait, are you actually _encouraging _him?" Jack asked her.

"Of course I am! Who says Halloween has to only apply to humans? Why can't our Autobot friends join in, too? Bulkhead, are you in?"

The Wrecker shook his helm. "Sorry, Miko. But I'd like to live to see tomorrow, thank you."

"Aw c'mon, Bulk! It's just one time!" But Bulkhead still shook his helm. "Oh well. Bee," she pointed to the yellow bot. "Looks like it's just you and me here since everyone else won't man up." She faced Jack and Raf. "Unless you want to join in. You up for it?"

"Pranking Optimus Prime? No thanks," said Jack.

Raf nervously adjusted his glasses. "Pranking Miko is one thing. But, Optimus? I just don't have the guts to do it. Sorry, Bee." Bumblebee beeped reassuringly.

"Well then, let's get to it!" Miko walked down the stairs. "We need to think of the ultimate Halloween prank for the Autobot leader." Bumblebee followed her down the hallway.

She looked up at him. "First thing's first: we need to go somewhere private so no one, not even Optimus, hears us."

_"We could go to my room," _he suggested.

Miko tilted her head, not understanding a word he just said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hold on." She walked away, and returned with Raf a few minutes later. "I need you to be my translator, Raf. I can't understand Bee like you can." She faced the scout again. "Okay, what were you saying?"

_"I said we could go to my room."_

"Bee says you guys can go to his room," Raf translated for him.

Miko gave him a thumbs up. "Good idea."

When they were all in the safety of Bumblebee's room, he asked, _"Sooo how are we going to prank Optimus?"_

Raf quickly translated for him. "He's asking how are you going to prank Optimus."

"Well..." Miko scratched her head. "We need some ideas first. First off, what is Optimus afraid of? There's gotta be something he's scared of."

Bumblebee thought long and hard. What _was _Optimus afraid of? he wondered. When it came to it, he wasn't even sure what scared his leader. It didn't seem like Optimus was afraid of anything, except losing his team. But how could they make that in to a prank?

_"Hmm...I'm not sure. I don't even know if Optimus really _is _afraid of anything."_

"Are you sure, Bee?" Raf asked. "There's absolutely nothing that scares your leader?"

"Nothing that would make him jump out of his armor, and possibly want to flee the base?" said Miko hopefully.

_"Well, not that I know of. I don't think he's really—wait! I've got it! It's so obvious!"_

"I think Bee's got something!" Raf said to Miko.

"He does? Well then spill it, dude! What's Optimus afraid of?"

_"Scraplets."_

"Those tiny, bug-eyed, metal eating thingies?" Miko asked. "Like the ones Raf found that nearly destroyed the base, and almost ate you guys alive?" Bumblebee nodded. He shuddered as he remembered that day.

Miko clapped her hands together. "That's perfect! All we need to do is made a bunch of fake scraplets, and scare the living Energon out of Optimus Prime! Bee, you're a genius!" Bumblebee beeped and nodded.

Raf shook his head with a sigh. "Great. Now my two best friends are committing a crime together."

"So Bee, what exactly do these scraplets look like?" Bumblebee projected a hologram of a scraplet for Miko through his optics.

Miko grimaced at the image. "Ugh. I almost forgot how ugly these things were." She took a quick picture with her cell phone. Then she grabbed Rafael's arm. "C'mon Raf. We need to head over to my house so we can grab art supplies and other stuff to make the scraplets. Bee, can you give us a ride?" Bumblebee nodded.

Raf sat quietly in the back seat of Bee as he transformed and drove out of the base.

"How come you're so quiet all of a sudden, Raf?" Miko asked from the front seat.

"Listen you guys, I'm not going to the morgue with you two after you scare the living Energon out of Optimus."

"Okay, we get it, Raf. You obviously don't want to join us. That's cool. I only need you here so can tell me what Bee's actually saying."

Fifteen minutes later, Miko and Raf were loading all kinds of art supplies into the backseat of Bumblebee. Luckily, Miko said she had plenty of art supplies to make the scraplets.

"You sure you can make some fake scraplets by tomorrow?" Raf asked her.

"Of course, Raf," Miko assured. "I'm an artist after all. All I need is to study the picture from Bumblebee, and then use my creative skills to make a picture come to life. It's simple. You can help me if you want."

"I don't know..." he hesitated.

"Relax, I won't rat you out if Optimus finds out. This is my idea, after all."

"Well...okay then. Yeah, I'll help you."

"Sweet!"

When the three teens arrived back at base, they snuck back into Bumblebee's room to finish their secret project. They stayed inside all night long, making life-scaled model scraplets.

The holographic image Bumblebee provided was very helpful to Miko. By the end of the night, they made ten scraplets all together. Each of them had large blue painted eyes, sharp tinfoil teeth, and cardboard limbs. The metallic gray spray paint Miko used as a finishing coat made them look even more real than fake.

"All right! We did it!" Miko cheered. She wiped her forehead, and stepped back to admire her work. "This is amazing! Nice work, you guys. Couldn't have done it without you."

"Wow, you were right, Miko. They _do _look amazing." Raf was impressed at how realistic the scraplets looked. "You really think this could scare Optimus?"

"I know so. But...we're just missing something to take the cake." She turned to Bumblebee. "Can you fake being scared? Like really pull it off?"

_"Me pretending to be scared? Oh yeah, I can do it," _the scout bleeped.

Raf nodded to Miko. "He says he can do it. Wait, why?"

"Perfect." Miko rubbed her hands together in excitement. "If there's one thing I learned about Halloween pranks over they years, it's that nobody will believe it unless they really see it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Bee's gotta play along," Miko explained. "If we wanna really give Prime a scare, he's gotta believe that these are real scraplets."

Raf looked up at Bumblebee, and then at the cardboard scraplets. "So you mean...you want Bee to pretend he's being attacked by scraplets in front of Optimus?"

Miko nodded. "Exactly! Then he can flick some of the scraplets onto Optimus, and then viola! How To Scare Optimus Prime 101. See where I'm going, Bee?" The scout nodded. "Awesome! But for comedy's sake, we'll make this look as realistic as possible."

"What do you mean?" Raf asked curiously.

"Bee, you don't mind if I paint a few scratch marks on you? Don't worry, I'll use washable paint so it'll come off after."

_"Sure, I don't mind."_

"He says it's okay. But why do you want to paint scratch marks on Bee?"

"Because, Raf. They're scraplets, right? And remember when they almost ate our friends alive?" The young boy nodded. "Well, it'll look more convincing if I paint scratch marks all over Bee."

"Ooh, that's actually smart."

Miko started collecting all the trash and art supplies scattered on the floor. "I'll paint the scratch marks on you tomorrow, Bee. That way, nobody will freak out when they see you." Bumblebee gave her a thumbs up.

"Can you give us a ride back, Bee?" Raf asked, helping Miko clean up. "It's already late, and I need to get home." Bumblebee bleeped and nodded.

"Remember, Bee. It's our little secret. Just wait until tomorrow."

**The next day**

Bumblebee hid the cardboard scraplets under his berth since he didn't want anyone to see them. Not just yet.

It seemed like the day was going by so slow. He couldn't wait until Miko arrived. Then she would apply the "Halloween makeup" on him. At least, that's what she called it.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, the kids arrived in the late afternoon. "Happy Halloween!" they all said to the Autobots.

Miko raced up to Bumblebee, holding a small pencil bag. "Are you ready, Bee?" she whispered to him. Bee excitedly nodded. "Great! Let's go."

Raf followed Bee and Miko, just in case he needed to translate something for her.

When they were in his room, Miko examined Bumblebee's frame. "Hmm...I think I should paint some marks on your arms, legs, stomach, and face. Lucky for you, I brought my special washable paint pallet. So when you're done, you can just wash it off."

"And you're sure you can get this done in time?" Raf asked.

Miko scoffed, then waved a hand as if that was no concern. "Of course I can. I'm an artist, Raf. I work faster under pressure. Okay now, Bee. Lay down so I can begin your makeover. Plus, this will make it a lot easier for me."

The scout nodded, and then laid down on the floor. Miko unzipped her pencil bag, pulling out a small paintbrush and her washable color palette.

"Okay, time to let the artist do her thing." She dipped her brush in the black paint, and began to apply brush strokes to Bee's legs first. Raf and Bumblebee curiously watched her as she continued to paint scratch marks on the Autobot's legs and ankles.

When that was done, she stepped back to admire her work. "Okay, legs are done. Whaddya guys think?"

"Wow. It looks so real," Raf said in awe. He was right; the black and silver scratch marks Miko painted looked very convincing. Bee clicked in agreement.

"Okay Bee. Hold still for this next part, okay?" she told him. Miko moved to his upper body. "Since his stomach is already silver, I'll mix black with a touch of gray."

Rafael observed the paint marks on Bumblebee's legs. "Will the paint dry in time, Miko?"

"Of course it will, Raf," she said, dipping her brush in paint. "And if it doesn't, I brought my hair dryer to blow dry the paint faster. But this should dry in time, I'm sure of it. Besides, I don't think that—"

Bumblebee suddenly jolted with a loud beep, causing Miko to jump back.

"What the heck, Bee?! You almost made me mess up!"

_"Sorry," _he whirred apologetically, then laid still again.

"What happened there, Bee?" Raf asked his guardian.

Bumblebee was about to answer, but he flinched and squeaked as Miko began painting on his belly again. He tried to stay still, but the soft bristles of the brush were tickling him.

Miko sighed angrily as the yellow bot scooted away from her. "Bee, will you just stay still?!"

_"I-I ca-ha-ha-ha-han't! The brush tickles! Ha-ha-ha!"_

"What did he say?"

Raf giggled. "Bee says the brush tickles him."

"Whatever. I'll try and do this quick." Miko quickly painted the marks on Bumblebee's stomach. And while she was doing that, Bee couldn't stop giggling as he had one hand hovering over his tummy. It took all his willpower not to squirm around so much.

"There, I'm done. Now you can breathe."

Miko finished painting the rest of the marks all over Bumblebee's arms, face, and helm. When she was done, she clapped her hands.

"He's finished!"

Bumblebee slowly stood up, so as not to disturb the still drying paint, and examined himself. He was covered from head to toe with paint marked scratches. The combination of small and large marks created the illusion that Bee really was attacked by scraplets.

"Okay, Bee. Just let the paint dry on its own. But if it doesn't dry completely, I'll use my hair dryer." Bumblebee beeped and nodded.

The young scout stayed in his room until he was sure the paint dried on him. He carefully touched it with his finger, and was relieved when the paint didn't smudge or come off.

He quietly made his way to the main hangar. Luckily, nobody except Ratchet was there. Bee quietly motioned for Raf and Miko to come.

"Wait. How are we supposed to get passed Ratchet?" whispered Raf.

"Don't worry, I've got you guys covered," said Jack.

"Thanks, Jack. You're a real lifesaver." Miko fist bumped him.

Raf and Miko quietly made their way towards Bumblebee. "Did the paint dry already, Bee?" His guardian nodded. "Okay, now what do we do, Miko?"

Miko smirked and flipped out her cell phone. "It's go time."

**A few moments later**

Optimus had just come back from evening patrol when he saw Miko and Raf running up to him like if their feet were on fire.

"Optimus! Optimus, we need your help!" Miko cried out.

Prime transformed, and then knelt down to the kids' level. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's Bee!" Raf said in his best fake-worry voice. "He's being attacked by a bunch of scraplets!"

"Scraplets? Impossible."

"It's true!" Miko pointed down the hallway leading to the Autobots' quarters. "We thought the scraplets were gone for good, but they weren't! And right now, Bee's being eaten alive by—"

_"AAAAAAAHH! OPTIMUS, HELP ME!" _they heard Bumblebee fearfully cry out.

Optimus was suddenly alert and on his pedes. "Bumblebee? I'm coming!" He quickly picked up the two teens. "Where is he?"

"He's in the hallway outside his room!" said Miko. As Optimus was running like a maniac down the hallway, Miko and Raf smiled at each other and softly giggled.

When Optimus spotted Bumblebee, he almost had a spark attack on the spot. He saw his poor youngling, covered with scratches and scrapes, laying on the floor with a bunch of scraplets biting at his armor.

"Bumblebee! Oh my goodness!" He desperately wanted to help the little scout, but he didn't know how to properly remove the scraplets from his body. And besides, he didn't want to get near those dangerous things because he knew that scraplets ate all living metal.

Prime turned to the kids. "How did this happen?!" They opened their mouths to answer, but he interrupted them. "Don't answer that!"

_"Optimus, help me! I'm being eaten alive!" _Bumblebee pleaded through desperate beeps. At this moment, he was grateful that he had a mouth plate covering his mouth so Optimus couldn't see the growing grin underneath. He couldn't believe his prank was actually working!

To make the situation look more real, Bumblebee began flaring around more, with the scraplets taped to his body. _"AAAAAAH! Optimus...tell my story!"_

Optimus quickly came over, and knelt down beside him. He was about to reach out to pluck the scraplets off, when Bee threw some spare ones on Prime's shoulders. The scraplets clung onto Optimus' armor, helped by super sticky tape, which caused him to go into a major panic attack.

Not knowing that they were fake, Optimus totally lost it and started jumping up and down, trying to shake them off. "Scraplets! SCRAPLETS! Get them off! Get them off!"

With one swift move, and excellent aim, Bee flung one more scraplet towards Prime's helm...and it clung to the metal crest on his forehead.

And that's when the Autobot leader let out a scream that no one had ever heard before as he fell to the ground on his back.

It was at that moment that the three young teens burst out laughing. "Happy Halloween, Optimus!" they all cried out.

Optimus opened his optics. "W-What?" He was surprised to see them laughing like if nothing happened, especially Bumblebee.

Miko and Raf ran up to him, and began plucking the scraplets off.

"They're...They're not real, see?" Miko said in between laughs. She waved the scraplet around, and Optimus suddenly realized that they were not real at all. They were just cardboard models of scraplets.

"Wait...are you all telling me that these are not real scraplets?" The kids and Bumblebee nodded.

_"Yup. We got you good! Right, Optimus?" _Bumblebee giggled, letting out high-pitched clicking sounds.

"And you..." Prime pointed a shaky servo at the scout. "You're _fine?!_ You're not being eaten alive by actual scraplets?"

_"No." _Bee gestured to his scratch marks. _"This is just washable paint. Or makeup. Whatever the humans call it."_

"Then...Then why did you pretend you were being attacked by scraplets?!"

_"Cause it's Halloween! And turns out, as a fun tradition, you get to play scary pranks on others to get them hyped up for today. So," _Bumblebee smiled through his optics. _"Did I scare you? Or did I really, _really_ scared you?"_

"Oh, you really, _really _scared me alright," Optimus said through gritted dental plates.

Bumblebee laughed again. He couldn't believe he was actually able to pull this off. He actually scared Optimus Prime! Optimus, however, didn't seem so amused.

As Bee and the kids helped clean up the fallen scraplets, Prime kept giving the scout dirty looks.

_"What?" _he asked innocently.

"You know what," Prime answered darkly. "Raf, Miko, will you please give us a moment? I'd like to speak with Bumblebee alone."

"Oh, okay. Sure," they both said, and then quickly walked away. They knew what that tone meant, so they quickly left the scene before things got ugly.

Before Optimus could say anything, Bumblebee spoke. _"Okay, I get it. You're obviously mad at me for pranking you on Halloween."_

"Very much."

_"Just hear me out. I overheard Halloween and Halloween pranks from the kids, and it sounded like fun. I just wanted to take part in the fun tradition."_

"By nearly scaring the living Energon out of me?!"

Bee giggled. _"But you have to admit, that was pretty funny. Oh, by the way...you still have a scraplet stuck to your shoulder." _He carefully peeled off the scraplet.

Optimus plucked it from Bee's fingers, and crushed it angrily. "Bumblebee, why would you do something like this? I thought you knew better."

The scout flinched at Prime's angry tone. _"I'm sorry. I was just having fun, you know?"_

"You call this _fun?" _Optimus held up the flattened scraplet with his index finger and thumb.

_"Well...yeah."_

Prime sighed angrily, running a hand over his face.

_"Sorry, Optimus. But can we finish this up later? I gotta go wash this paint off me." _He was about to walk off to the wash racks, when Optimus held him back by his door wings.

"Are you serious, Bumblebee? You are not walking away from me like that."

_"Ow, Optimus. You're pulling too hard. Look, can we please talk about this later? I need to wash this paint off."_

"Bumblebee, don't you dare walk away from me like that. You are in big trouble, do you hear me?" Prime pulled a bit harder on his door wings.

_"Ow, ow! Okay! I get it! First you get mad at me, now I can't even take a bath?" _Bee squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to free his door wings.

"No you cannot. And don't think that you can just—" Optimus stopped mid-sentence when he realized something. He knew just how he was going to punish the youngling.

"Oh you are absolutely right, Bumblebee," he said, softening his voice and releasing his wings. "You definitely _do _need a bath. Allow me to help clean you up."

_"No, I...really?" _Bumblebee squinted suspiciously. Optimus' sudden act of kindness was very suspicious. Prime could sense his hesitation.

"Oh, don't be scared, little one. I know I overreacted back there. But it's alright, I am not mad."

_"Y-You're not? What made you change your mind?"_

"I will explain on the way. Come now, let me get you cleaned up."

As the two Autobots walked to the wash racks, Bee still kept a close optic on Prime. He had a feeling he would try to do something to him.

_"You know, I can wash myself," _Bumblebee told him as they arrived to a spare wash rack.

"I know, but you might need some help taking off all the paint. Sit down and I'll start scrubbing your door wings and shoulders." Optimus gathered a small wash cloth and a bottle of cleansing fluid. "Okay, now hold still."

He began scrubbing his door wings, smiling and waiting for the perfect time to make his move. Then he inched the wet cloth close to Bee's belly. The scout jolted and giggled at the light touch. He did it again, and Bumblebee kept giggling, trying to push Prime's hand away.

_"O-Optimus, sto-ho-ho-ho-hop! Hee-hee-hee! That tickles!"_

Optimus smiled behind his back. "I know it does. But sit still and this will be over quickly." He continued to run the cloth lightly up and down his front, even using his fingers to tickle his sides.

Bumblebee jolted and laughed harder. _"Stop i-hi-hi-hi-hit! I know what you're doi-hi-hi-hing!"_

"Doing what? I'm just trying trying to get you all shiny and clean."

_"N-No you're no-ho-ho-ho-hot!"_

"Hold still, Bumblebee. Stop trying to make this difficult." Optimus had to hold back a laugh. Once he finished scrubbing his tummy, he told him, "Now, let me see your pedes."

_"What? No!"_

"You have paint all over your legs and pedes. Just hold still, so I can do this quickly." Prime quick grabbed his ankle, and started lightly running the cloth up and down the underside of his ped.

Bumblebee pressed his lips together and tried to hold back his laughter. But in a matter of seconds, he was giggling loudly and trying to pull his ankle away.

_"AAAAAH! NO-HO-HO-HO! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP IT, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! THAT'S TICKLING ME! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

"Well maybe if you didn't decide to paint on yourself to prank me, you would not be here with me hand washing you," Optimus said over his laughter.

_"B-BUT IT WAS—HA-HA-HA—JUST FOR FUN!"_

"I understand, Bumblebee. But this is also for fun, too! Just hold still."

_"I CA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAN'T!"_

Bumblebee couldn't stop laughing and squirming on the wet floor. He tried pulling his legs to his chest, but Prime's hands just followed. Things got worse when he felt both his pedes being placed in Optimus' lap as he began scrubbing them rapidly.

Bee fell on his back, laughing his hardest. _"AAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NONONO STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"_

"You really want me to stop?"

_"AH! YES, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"_

"Then promise me that you will never prank me like that again! Or else you will _really _be in trouble!" To emphasize his point, he dropped the cloth and used his fingers to scratch hard under his pedes. Bumblebee shrieked adorably and kicked his legs.

_"AAAAAAH! OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! I PROMISE! JUST PLEASE STO-HO-HO-HOP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

"Very well then. Here," Optimus released his ankles and handed him the wash cloth. "I will let you rinse yourself off. Unless you want me to do it for you."

Bee quickly snatched the wash cloth. _"No, it's okay! I'll...I'll do it myself." _He used the cloth and cleansing fluid to wash off the remaining paint marks, and then rinsed off the remaining wet paint bubbles.

When that was done, Optimus handed him his thermal blanket, which was already heated up. "Here. So you don't get cold." Bumblebee wrapped himself in his blanket as he started shivering. "Also, here," Prime draped a towel over his helm. "So you can dry off."

_"T-Thanks, Optimus. Geez, you make even taking a bath a torturous experience!"_

"Consider this as my Halloween prank to you," Prime said while drying off his helm. "I suppose I can now say, Happy Halloween, Bumblebee."

The young scout giggled, but then giggled louder as he felt Optimus carefully wipe his neck. Prime laughed himself and then tried again, getting the same result.

"Hold still, Bumblebee. You are still wet, and I need to dry you off."

_"Hee-hee-hee-hee! H-Hurry u-hu-hu-hup! Ha-ha-ha! That really tickles!" _Bee giggled again as he felt the soft towel brush over his tickle spots. It was a hassle for Optimus just to dry him off since Bumblebee was ticklish everywhere. But when he was finally finished, he helped the scout stand up since he fell down laughing when Prime was drying off his tummy.

"You promise no more shenanigans will be pulled on me again?" Optimus asked once more.

_"I swear, it won't happen again. And besides, I don't want to get tickled like that again." _He purred when Prime pet his helm.

"I'm glad to hear that. The kids told me that they will be spending the night since tomorrow happens to be the weekend. If you want, I will let you stay up late so you can watch their Halloween movies with them."

_"Oh, yes! Yes! Thank you, Optimus! You're the best!" _Bumblebee ran out of the room to join the kids, excited that he could finally stay up late for once.

_"Hey, guys! I'm back!" _Bee greeted to the three teens, who were snug on the couch in their pajamas.

"Hey, Bee! So how did it go?" Raf asked his guardian.

"Yeah, did you get grounded for literal life?" Miko asked excitedly.

_"Um, no. But let's just say we both had something to laugh about...especially me."_

When Raf translated for them, Miko shrugged. "Whatever that means. I still can't believe we pranked Optimus Prime! I am _never _deleting this video!" She whipped out her pink cell phone.

"Wait, you recorded it?" Jack asked.

"Every second of it. If you guys want, I can text you the video tomorrow when I get home."

"Alright, cool. Send it to me."

"I don't know," said Raf. "Watching that all over again seems pretty—Alright I changed my mind, send it to me, too!"

"Sweet! Hey, Bee? Wanna stay here and finish the movie with us?" Miko motioned for Bumblebee to come closer. The four young teens sat together, enjoying the rest of their Halloween night watching scary movies and feasting on all the candy they got from trick-or-treating earlier. But since Bumblebee couldn't consume the candy that the kids were eating, he helped himself to some sweet Energon treats—which was the Cybertronian version of candy.

When the movie was almost over, Miko piped up. "You know, Bumblebee, Halloween may be over...but we have just enough time to plan for April Fool's Day!"

"Oh no," Jack sighed, shaking his head.

_"What's April Fool's Day?" _Bee asked curiously.

"It's a holiday all about pranks. Which means, we get a whole day to prank everybody in this base! Whaddya say to that?"

Bumblebee froze. A holiday all about pranking other people? It sounded intriguing, but risky at the same time. He didn't know what would happen if he pranked all the Autobots.

Dreading the thought, the scout swallowed hard and dashed back to his room. Jack, Miko, and Raf looked at each other with confused looks.

"What's his problem?" said Miko. "All I was tryna do was get him hyped up for the next ultimate prank holiday."

Jack patted her shoulder. "Yeah well I think thanks to your _genius _idea today about pranking Optimus, it made Bee realize that curiosity really _did _kill the cat."

**THE END**


End file.
